Habitante dos Sonhos
by Lady of Hero
Summary: Ela sempre o provocou... Ele sempre a quis... Na noite, um beco escuro, muito desejo... imoralidade... tudo que traduz o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. oneshot hentai Ino x Gaara


- cala essa boca

**Oneshot! **

**Atenção: nesta fic há senas de sexo, portanto se não gosta, não leia.**

--

_**Habitante dos sonhos**_

- cala essa boca! – os gritos da boca do ruivo inundavam o quarto.

- o que você quer? Você está louco? Eu... – ela tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do ninja que a segurava pela cintura. Sua força não era suficiente para se soltar daqueles braços magros, porem fortes.

Ele não dava ouvidos aos gritos da loira que sempre o provocara, esta era a hora dela ter o que sempre quis, ele não recuaria agora.

...

Flash back:

- oi Sabaku no Gaara. – a voz da kunoichi loira entrava pelos ouvidos do ninja, fazendo-o tremer. Ela sabia como deixa-lo louco, mas não sabia o que poderia ter em resposta. Ele nunca havia se manifestado.

Os lábios da moça tocam a orelha do ruivo, ela estava do lado dele, roçando levemente os seios em seu braço. Ele podia sentir os mamilos dela enrijecendo ao tocarem seu braço. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo, porque ela sempre brincava com ele daquele jeito. Ela brincava com seus sentidos, com sua sanidade.

- Oi Ino. – a voz dele não deixava transparecer que por dentro ele queimava ao sentir aquele toque.

- Você continua com medo de mim, Gaara? – ela falava entre mordidinhas na sua orelha.

- Eu nunca tive medo de você! – ele se vira e cola Ino na parede, deixando-a sem fôlego – Você que tem medo do que posso fazer com você.- ele toma os lábios da moça, arrancando-lhe um forte beijo, um beijo quente, que fora sim correspondido. Depois de alguns segundos, ela morde fortemente a língua do rapaz, fazendo com que ele se afaste drasticamente, deixando-a fugir dali. Deixando-o desconcertado mais uma vez.

_Ela sempre faz isso, mas que raiva... um dia eu ainda vou perder o controle e machuca-la... tudo o que eu não quero. _

... fim do flash back ...

- Gaara pode aparecer alguém me solta... – Ino tentava falar mais calma, para não chamar atenção das pessoas que pudessem passar por ali no momento.

- Não vai vir ninguém aqui Ino, você sabe muito bem disto... – ele falava largando o grande vaso que carregava em suas costas, delicadamente no chão. Ino permanecia presa à parede pela areia que Gaara controlava facilmente.

- O que você quer? – Ino estava incrédula, não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo.

- Quero o que você sempre me esfregou na cara, quero teu corpo... – ele ostentava um olhar maníaco para os seios da garota que estavam ligeiramente à mostra.

Havia chovido naquela noite, Ino estava molhada, com frio, sua blusa estava colada a seu corpo deixando transparecer os seios bem torneados e enrijecidos devido ao frio, Gaara estava louco. Ela tinha provocado mais uma vez, ele não tinha mais controle sobre seus atos, a loira naqueles trajes... Ele não conseguia resistir. Ela queria a força, assim seria.

- Não vai ter nada! Você esta louco, aquilo era brincadeira Gaara, eu não... – ela foi interrompida pelos lábios dele. Ele a beijava sem carinho era um beijo cheio de necessidade, necessidade sexual. Ele queria te-la, não importa o que aconteça.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu... Eu sei que ele não te satisfaz... Eu sei... – Gaara sabia que ela estava gostando, ela deixara transparecer em algum instante.

- Pára Gaara! Olha o que você esta fazendo... Você é louco, nos estamos num beco escuro, você acha esse um lugar apropriado para ter uma mulher? – Ino tentava de tudo para que ele desistisse daquela idéia.

- Você gosta assim, arriscado, perigoso... Na cama, no quentinho, com amor e carinho é com o pateta do Shikamaru. Comigo é assim... E é por isso que você quer tanto... Você precisa disso Ino, eu sei... – ele mordia fortemente o pescoço da kunoichi deixando-lhe a marca dos dentes impressa na pele alva, ela contorcia-se de dor. O que ela mais queria estava acontecendo... Ela queria ação, emoção durante o sexo, mas não com ele. Não daquela forma.

- Eu estou muito satisfeita com meu sexo com o Shikamaru! Obrigada! – ela sabia que suas palavras não eram verdadeiras, e não faziam sentido diante das atitudes dela... – Eu não quero nada com você! Nada! Sai daqui... Deixa-me ir embora!

- Ino cala a boca! Por que você sempre tem que falar demais? – ele tampava a boca da loira com uma das mãos, com a outra acariciava-lhe um dos seios, deixando a kunoichi sem ação.

Ino tentando mais uma vez se livrar daquela situação embaraçosa mordeu a mão do jovem que fazia pressão sobre sua boca. Ele permanecia lá, não se importava com a dor, ele só queria prazer. A dor dos dentes da loira rasgando sua pele não era comparada ao prazer que ele sentia ao tocar naqueles seios que tanto o provocaram.

Ele sentia seu membro ficar cada vez mais rígido, sabia que aquilo não era fácil de controlar, nem queria. Agora tudo já estava perdido, ele queria aquele corpo não importa o que acontecesse. Ela tinha culpa no cartório, boa parte dos amigos e conhecidos sabia das provocações de Ino para com ele, se ela contasse ou fizesse escândalo era muito simples dizer que ela quis e que aquilo não foi um estupro.

- Gaara... – Ino conseguiu pronunciara enquanto ele rasgava sua blusa, deixando-a com os seios desprotegidos e livres para ele.

- Eu sei que você gosta disso... Tenho certeza que sempre quis, tanto quanto eu... – ele falava enquanto lambia e mordiscava os seios da jovem que já se deixava, em alguns momentos, se render ao prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Por mais que aquilo fosse errado, que ela não quisesse uma relação daquele tipo com Gaara, ela tinha noção que suas provocações passaram inúmeras vezes do limite. Aquele jogo que ela estabeleceu com ele era perigoso, principalmente para ela. Ela queria se entregar, dar seu corpo a ele para que ele pudesse satisfazer cada centímetro da sua pele, mas isso era errado, e a dor não combinava com prazer... Pelo menos foi isso que lhe disseram.

- Gaara eu... ahh... – um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios, Ino sabia que a situação poderia sair de seu controle, estava saindo. Gaara ao notar o gemido, que fora de prazer e ela não tinha com negar isso, morde novamente o mamilo que fora abandonado ao frio, a força tida naquele ato não machucava Ino, ela queria mais, o prazer e a dor se misturavam fazendo uma estranha e gostosa sensação. Ino se contorce, tentando esconder mais um gemido que lhe vem à garganta.

- Ino pare de resistir... – falava ele ao passar a língua em volta do mamilo da garota, deixando que o ar frio da noite contrastasse com o toque quente da ponta da sua língua no mamilo enrijecido da loira que gemia baixinho, tentando fazer com que ele percebesse que ela estava começando a gostar daquela situação. – Eu sei que você me quer...

- Gaara... – Ela sentia o membro do rapaz encostar no meio das suas pernas, ela sentia o calor daquele toque que a deixava desconcertada. – Isso não é certo, você esta me machucando...

- Eu sei, é assim que você gosta e quer... – Ele não se importava com os apelos da loira que estava perdida nos braços dele.

- Gaara você sente alguma coisa por mim? – ela queria entender se aquilo era só atração, ou se ele contradizendo todas as suas palavras gostava dela.

- Sinto. – Ele descia a mão pelas coxas da kunoichi, não dando muita atenção à conversa. – Tesão, desejo... É isso que eu sinto por você!

- Ah Gaara... – Ela deixava mais uma vez seus gemidos lhe saírem pela garganta, mesmo contra sua vontade – Você não pode fazer isso comigo...

Um sorriso sádico aparecia no rosto do jovem, que se deslumbrava ao analisar a barriga da kunoichi que permanecia ali, com os braços presos à parede, ela estava sem movimento suas pernas presas da mesma forma.

- Ah, eu posso sim Ino... Você sempre fez isso comigo... Eu nunca reclamei ou pedi para você parar... – Ino amaldiçoou o dia em que começou com aquela brincadeira com ele, ela não podia imaginar que ele fosse louco o suficiente para afazer aquilo.

- Gaara eu sei, me perdoe...

- Agora não é mais hora de pedir perdão ou de parar... eu já comecei agora vou terminar, aja o que houver! – ele parecia determinado, Ino queria fugir dali... queria que alguém surgisse para ajuda-la. Isso não estava certo.

- Se entregue logo, vai ser melhor... Mais prazeroso para você! – o ruivo tinha o controle da situação, ele queria que ela se rendesse logo, seria melhor assim... Um estupro não lhe parecia uma idéia muito boa, mas se fosse necessário ele o faria. Teria Ino a qualquer custo.

Ele tinha necessidade no toque, ele queria aquele corpo que lhe provocava à cada segundo. Ela queria fazê-lo, a jovem estava perdida entre os beijos do ruivo, um a um ela ia perdendo o fôlego. Ela sentia as mãos geladas dele envoltas à sua cintura, ele a puxou para mais um beijo, desta vez ela não resistiu. Entregou-se ao beijo ardente que recebia daquele que tinha a necessidade de te-la.

- Eu sabia... – o sorriso de vitória no rosto do ruivo fez com a loira pensasse novamente se aquilo era o certo a ser feito, nada se organizava em sua mente. Ele continuava a beijar seu pescoço, deixando uma marca de saliva por onde passava, ela sentia a cada toque, sendo cada vez mais difícil de resistir àquilo.

- Por que você desperta isso em mim? – Ino falava sinceramente, tentando entender por que ele despertava tanto seu lado sexual, ela não gostava dele, nenhuma ternura, nem carinho, nada, era apenas sexo.

- Ino isso é prazer, desejo, eu não vou parar, você sabe! Eu te quero, você me quer da mesma forma! – Ele olhava o rosto da kunoichi, ela parecia confusa, os corpos colados, muito mais perto que o normal a faziam fremir, ele queria continuar, mas de alguma forma daria aquele tempo à garota, para ela organizar as idéias em sua mente.

- Sexo, Gaara... Apenas sexo! – ela falava sentindo-se culpada por muitas coisas, Shikamaru estava na casa dos pais, pensando que ela estava da mesma forma em sua casa dormindo ou então jantando com a família e ela ali, naquela situação.

Um riso vitorioso surgia mais uma vez nos lábios do jovem que não conseguia conter a felicidade de te-la da forma que sempre quis, ele iria finalmente suprir sua necessidade que no momento parecia vital.

Nada os impedia nesse momento, ele a queria da mesma forma que ele. Um grande peso saíra da sua mente, ele não precisaria usar mais da força para prende-la, a sua consciência estava mais leve, ele estava certo quanto ao desejo que ela alimentava sobre ele.

- É apenas sexo. Só isso. Tudo que você não tem com ele. – Gaara se referia a Shikamaru, ela entendia seu pensamento. Os dois na mesma hora colam as bocas num beijo ardente, ele não pedia licença, explorava sua boca de forma agressiva. A jovem sentia-se bem com aquela situação, ela estava sendo violentada, porém dava seu consentimento a isso.

Gaara beijava os lábios da kunoichi, ela passava suas mãos pelo peito do ninja abrindo sua roupa com força. Ela sentia sua pele quente lhe tocar os dedos, ela o queria, buscara aquela situação por muito tempo, mesmo sem saber.

- Chega de enrolar Ino, eu te quero agora! – ele falava enquanto virava a loira com o rosto para a parede. Ela sentia uma das mãos de Gaara invadir sua roupa debaixo, a mão gelada do rapaz logo atingiu seu clitóris, massageando-o enquanto com a outra mão ele abria suas calças e massageava seu pênis, excitando-o ainda mais.

Ela sentia calafrios que lhe percorriam a espinha, um prazer indescritível inundava seu corpo, ela nunca tinha sentido algo parecido com Shikamaru, com ele fora tudo sempre muito morno. O ruivo mantinha os movimentos no clitóris da loira, que gemia cada vez mais alto, não se importando com quem pudesse aparecer.

- Gaara... – os gemidos da loira atrapalhavam sua fala, gaara estava satisfeito, ainda não por completo, mas satisfeito. – eu quero te dar prazer...

Ao ouvir as palavras da kunoichi Gaara se surpreendeu, ela estava demonstrando mais e mais que gostava daquele jogo imposto por ela mesmo, que sempre fora cortado ao que levado ao nível superior a beijos infantis.

- Como quiser... – falava ele ao soltar os braços da garota que estava quase esmagada contra a parede. Foi a vez dela de coloca-lo contra a parede, ele não entendia, mas gostava da atitude agressiva da kunoichi.

Naquele momento ela procurava manter sua mente afastada de qualquer coisa que fosse alheia ao que acontecia naquele beco. A sua mente fora direcionada completamente ao prazer que aquele rapaz lhe proporcionava.

Ela gradativamente deslizava seu corpo no de Gaara, abaixando-se, por fim ficando de joelhos à sua frente. Ela segurava com uma das mãos o membro do ruivo, que a olhava de cima, admirando a cena. A boca da kunoichi demorou um pouco para chegar até seu alvo, alguma coisa parecia segurar sua cabeça para trás, insegurança talvez. O lábio inferior preso pelos dentes nervosos da loira, faziam sua expressão ainda mais provocante.

O jovem finalmente sentira o toque dos lábios da loira, sua boca era macia e quente, a língua fazia movimentos circulares ao redor da glande, brincando com as sensações dele a moça hora cobria parte do membro com a boca, hora abandonava-o ao frio e ao vento que soprava de leve naquele beco. As sensações para ele eram indescritíveis só em ver tal cena, só em contemplar Ino ajoelhada, com os seios a mostra e com a boca instalada nele daquela forma, aquilo acontecendo realmente era surreal.

A garota dava leves pausas, em seguida continuava o movimento, a mão que estava pousada no membro perto da base, mexia-se junto com a boca, fazendo uma espécie de masturbação incrementada. Ele estava quase no seu limite, tentava segurar seu corpo para estender aquela sensação por mais tempo possível, quanto mais se deleitasse com aquela situação melhor.

A loira sentia os músculos do corpo do jovem começar a se contrair, a região abdominal ao se contrair, trazia o rosto do ninja para baixo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido gutural, que soava maravilhosamente aos ouvidos da kunoichi. Estava chegando perto da hora H para ele, Ino sabia disso, ele deixara bem claro. Ela queria dar-lhe o maior prazer possível naquela ocasião.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, sua mão permanecia no mesmo ritmo, para que ele não perdesse a excitação do momento. Ele contemplava aquela boca, completamente vermelha e um pouco desfigurada devido o árduo trabalho à que fora imposta, ele queria mais, mas não sabia como pedir mais, deixaria que ela terminasse a seu modo.

Então erguendo levemente seu corpo, a kunoichi pousou o membro do rapaz entre seus seios. Com os olhos fechados, concentrando-se na situação, ela conseguia sentir o pulsar daquele robusto instrumento de prazer instalado dentre seus seios. Ele fizera com que ela perdesse completamente a cabeça, nada estava certo. Ela queria mais. Com as mãos, ela movimentava os próprios seios em torno do pênis do ruivo, que correspondia com movimentos estancados do quadril.

Gaara não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo aquela situação, em poucos minutos se entregou ao prazer. Ino sentia um liquido quente escorrendo pelos seus seios, ela sabia o que era, queria mais.

- Vagabunda... – a voz grave e rouca do jovem, naquele momento soava como um elogio a ela – levanta.

Ele pegou-a pela cintura, encostando-a na parede. As roupas rapidamente baixas, a necessidade existia, por parte dos dois. Sexo, era o que queriam.

Ele a penetrara, de costas mesmo. Brutalmente. Ela sentia-se invadida por ele, ela gostava daquilo, queria mais. Nunca fora assim com Shikamaru, nem ela queria que fosse, ela tinha ele, que habitava todos os seus sonhos, tudo que ela queria estava finalmente acontecendo.

Os movimentos combinados, contínuos, ela queria mais. A força das estocadas faziam com que Ino se sentisse completa, sentia-se preenchida completamente. Gaara sentia-se apertado, ela era pequena, seu toque era sutil, ao mesmo tempo sem vergonha, imoral. Aquele misto de sensações inundava-os completamente, o ritmo aumentava, o prazer igualmente.

Juntos chegaram ao clímax. Ino tentava se controlar, mas gemidos e pequenos gritos lhe escapavam à garganta, ele sentia-se sublime ao ver que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Os rostos desfigurados, levemente avermelhados devido o cansaço. Eles sabiam que aquilo fora errado, mas mesmo assim... Queriam que uma continuação acontecesse, mas também sabiam que ela poderia não vir.

- Você... – ela não conseguia falar, seu corpo ainda não estava completamente refeito – Gaara eu te odeio!

- Eu vi... Percebi isso agora há pouco! – ele ao falar, virava-a e beijava-a ardentemente, queria aqueles lábios. A língua quente do ninja invadia sua boca, Ino arrependera-se de dizer que o odiava, na verdade ela o amava. Não, ela não o amava, amava as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava, isso sim era digno de seu amor.

- Sai... – afastando-o com os braços a kunoichi abaixou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, demonstrando extremo cansaço. – eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei... – falava ele, enquanto fechava a calça calmamente, ainda fitando os seios da loira. – e a sua blusa? O que vai fazer?

- Isso por acaso é problema meu? – perguntava ela perplexa ao ver que ele não se importava com ela, nem ao menos com o estrago que ele mesmo causara. – Você que rasgou a minha blusa, e eu é que tenho que me preocupar...

- É, é você sim que tem que se preocupar... – ele chegando mais perto, erguendo o rosto dela – não sou eu que vou sair com os peitos gozados à mostra! – risos da parte dele.

- Ora seu... – socos tentavam afasta-lo, ele novamente posava os lábios sobre os seios expostos da kunoichi que tentava resistir.

- Toma. – ele falava jogando sua camiseta na direção da moça, que fora abandonada ao desferir o primeiro gemido.

- Gaara, eu simplesmente te odeio.

- Cala a boca e veste logo. Antes que eu me arrependa de te emprestar! – ele ria por dentro, mas mantinha uma expressão séria por fora, queria que ela fosse tratada com um brinquedo, assim como ele fora durante algum tempo.

Minutos de silencio se passaram, olhares e pensamentos mudos vagavam pela mente dos dois, que não se tocaram nem mais uma vez.

- Preciso ir. – Agora vestida, uma voz envergonhada saia dos lábios daquela que a pouco desferia gemidos de prazer ao sentir o toque dele. Ela sem esperar resposta, virou-se e começou a caminhar indo em direção à sua casa.

- Espera. – dentre as sombras do beco, escondia-se ele. Ela olhava apenas uma parte do rosto à vista, os cabelo avermelhados brilhavam em contraste com a luz de um poste que teimava em iluminar parte daquele beco.

- O que você quer? – os braços cruzados, tentando esconder a ausência do sutiã.

- Eu só fiz isso, por que sabia que essa seria minha ultima chance. – os olhos dele a encaravam, ela entendia perfeitamente suas palavras, sabia ao que se referia com a "ultima chance". – Amanha você se casa, e eu nunca mais poderia te-la como tive hoje. Isso seria inevitável.

- Eu sei.

- Desculpe pelo meu jeito, mas eu sei que era exatamente assim que você queria!

Um sorriso discreto, nos lábios da moça confirmaram as suspeitas dele, era exatamente assim que ela queria. Ele não disse nem mais uma palavra, apenas acompanhava com o olhar o leve movimento dos quadris da loira que se afastava vagarosamente. Aquilo jamais se repetiria e ela guardaria na memória cada toque daquele que habitava seus sonhos.

**Deixem reviews, dizendo se gostou ou não... isso é o que dá alegria e vontade para uma escritora produzir...(pelo menos pra mim! Ok. Me considerei uma escritora )**

**Obrigada a todos que leram. **

**Obs.: Os reviews serão respondidos... todos eles!!**


End file.
